


Of Blue Narcissus and Lilacs

by fandom_sister



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (almost) confessions, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_sister/pseuds/fandom_sister
Summary: Narcissus signified growth and renewal, lilacs represented first love, and blue? Well, blue was the hair color of the boy he loved.--Or where Soobin tries to confess but Yeonjun doesn't show up like usual.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Of Blue Narcissus and Lilacs

Deft fingers slid a folded letter into the bouquet of narcissus and lilacs, in varying shades of blue, in his arms. Narcissus signified growth and renewal, lilacs represented first love, and blue? Well, blue was the hair color of the boy he loved. Sighing impatiently, he waited for the blue haired boy to return into the small book shop. He perched the reading glasses onto his nose and picked up his book again. Trying to collect his thoughts, Soobin nestled further into his chair and tried to focus on the book. The mid-day sun glinted off the tinted windows, casting a myriad of colors on the bookshelves. The occasional college student popped in to print their work or use the wifi, but otherwise everything was quiet in the tiny shop.

Soobin had already finished half of the book, three melon buns and two glasses of tea. The setting sun had drenched the shop in a glow of warm oranges and his shift was nearly over. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to admire the beauty. Worry and slight disappointment bubbled in his chest. 

_ Ah, maybe next time then,  _ he thought to himself as he carefully untied the ribbon of the bouquet and placed the flowers in a glass vase. He tucked the letter safely into his pocket. Checking his phone, his sigh only deepened. His parents hadn’t called him for a week since their abrupt fight. It had been stupid, of course it had, but things had felt off then. And now here he was, painfully aware of the fact that the only family he had was not talking to him.

Wishing his co-worker goodnight, Soobin grabbed his bag and made a hasty exit- lingering only slightly at the entrance to see if the boy would somehow shop up so late. Unable to deny the disappointment any longer, Soobin walked slowly, feet dragging on grey concrete. Looking upwards, he was greeted by the blurry outline of dark blue skies. He couldn’t spot a single star. Perhaps it would seem stupid later on, but in the moment, underneath a blanket of deep blue, surrounded by only the feeling of the cold breeze chilling his arms, a sudden loneliness seemed to take over the strawberry brown haired boy. His mind felt devoid of any thoughts, and as he continued staring up at the large expanse above, he felt smaller and more insignificant than ever before. Maybe that could have been a good thing- for him to realise that maybe he didn’t matter so much- but then  _ he didn’t matter  _ and small sobs were taking over and everything became more blurry and he felt so  _ so lonely. _

Wiping the last of his tears goodbye, he realised he didn’t want to go home anymore- not to a cold, even more lonely apartment. Although the idea of cuddling into his blankets and crying some more seemed fairly pleasing, Soobin just couldn’t bring himself to face his thoughts now. So, he did what made most sense then- he walked to the opposite direction of his house.

Soobin regretted his decision the moment he entered the park. It was silent, the childish giggles and happiness that streamed in during the day having disappeared along with the sun. The park at night seemed so much mysterious though- the scent of jasmines were heady in the air as they bloomed under the moonlight and it was quiet except for the occasional owl hoots. The moon created a picturesque background and everything looked so so pretty. Everything, including the boy sitting alone on the swings. The boy who hadn’t noticed him, the boy wearing a black hoodie that was covering his head, and yet Soobin was able to make out the tufts of hair-  _ dark blue hair _ \- peeking out from underneath. 

Before he could leave though, the blue haired boy- Yeonjun- looked up. His wide eyes eased into a small smile as he realized who it was.

“Oh, Binnie, I came to the shop earlier but your shift was already over,” he pouted, and Soobin felt as though he could nearly melt-  _ Yeonjun had checked whether he was there in the shop.  _ But before he could reply, he noticed the other’s features under the dim light.

“Hyung, is everything alright?” Yeonjun’s bloodshot eyes and dark circles only seemed more prominent as he tried to nod.

“Of course, you don’t have to worry about me,” he replied, despite everything else contradicting him. The elder stopped fiddling with his fingers as Soobin held them in his. 

“Yeonjunnie-hyung, you’ve taken care of me so much at school and you even stop by the book shop everyday to check in on me. You don’t have to tell me everything, but please let me take care of you.” Unsure of how the elder would react, Soobin looked towards the ground, hoping that the boy would let him at least take care of him. He wasn’t going to confess- not today, at least. To his surprise and great relief, Yeonjun wrapped his arms around Soobin. 

“Thank you, Binnie,” he whispered, voice hoarse, “thank you for being there.” And when Soobin looked at him, his watery smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, it wasn’t his usual eye-crinkling smile but it was a smile nonetheless and he felt thankful for that. 

As Yeonjun recounted his story, face buried against his shirt, unable to look him in the eye, Soobin felt something constricting in his chest- his heart felt as though it were breaking for the boy he held in his arms. Tears slowly soaked through his shirt but he didn't mind, he'd rather be with him and have his shirt that was being soaked through rather than having Yeonjun soak his pillows with tears, alone.

“Hyung, I can’t let you go back there,” he said, horrified of the mere implication that Yeonjun was planning on going back to his house- his house that only ghosted ‘family’ members who would treat him like scum, much less talk to him, his house that was just  _ house-  _ not home. 

“Where would I go though, Soobinnie? There’s nowhere in this big, wide world that I can go to,” his eyes glazed over and with horrifying clarity, Soobin realized that Yeonjun actually believed it.

“Hyung, you’ll always have a place in the world. And right now, for as long as I’m with you, you’ll always have a place to come back to.” And then a pair of arms were engulfing him all over again and he was kinda probably getting used to the warmth now, a voice whispering the softest, broken ‘thank you’.

As Soobin held Yeonjun, his heart felt as though it would burst, for as long as he had the elder beside him, he would never be lonely, and Yeonjun? He had never felt more at home, more in sync with himself than in the brown-haired boy’s arms, surrounded by comforting words. Both boys lost in the sudden sense of  _ rightness  _ and  _ happiness  _ of the moment, didn’t realise. They didn’t realise that up above, on the dark blue expanse, millions of tiny glimmering stars were just coming to life.

_ Blue narcissus and lilacs were braided into Yeonjun’s hair as they giggled through the afternoon. Narcissus signified growth and renewal. Lilacs represented first love. And for all that it’s worth, the blue represented the blue haired boy he loved and the sky that brought both of them together that day.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It's my first work, so I hope it wasn't too bad. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you. I hope you liked it :)
> 
> Also, thank you so much to @skzephyr for reading through the work and helping me throughout! :))


End file.
